Carnival of Surprises
by Karen LaManna
Summary: Carnivals can be fun, Like sitting in the sun. Come one, Come all, And have a ball. There can be plenty of surprises, as you win some playful prizes. Some may run away, as the disappointments plague the day. There will be lots of laughter and love, as our couple is watched from above.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all are doing well. This idea suddenly came out of the blue to me and I had to write it down for all of you. As the title suggests it will be filled with surprises and of course definitely some laughter. I hope all of you enjoy it and let me know what you think. God bless!**

 **Don't forget if you haven't already please, remember to vote in the final ballots of Profiler Choice Awards for all your favorite stories and authors. The voting ends on Feb. 28** **th** **at 11:59 hrs.**

 **Carnival of Surprises**

Well, here it was that time of year again for the Annual FBI Charity Carnival. The carnival was only one week away now. Everyone was hard at work with all the last-minute preparations. This year's event was going to be a huge and successful extravaganza.

It had been decided that this year's proceeds were going to benefit the American Multiple Sclerosis Society. It is absolutely an important and much needed charity. The proceeds would go to help so many people that were suffering everyday with this dreaded disease. The society needed all the help it could get in trying to find a cure. The people affected with this debilitating disease and their families needed all the help, support and hope that could be sent their way. The FBI Director was extremely determined that this year's carnival would be a total success. He had mandated that all his different departments would participate in this worthwhile and important fundraiser.

This year's festivities were going to be held at Rock Creek Park. Along with the usual carnival rides there was going to be many activities for adults and children alike. There are going to be several concession stands including many types of delicious foods, cotton candy, a pie-eating contest and a hot dog eating contest. There were going to be pony rides, a petting zoo as well as a huge 50/50 raffle. There would also be a dunk tank, a kissing booth, a magic show, a high striker and numerous other activities. At the end of the night, not only would there be a huge fireworks show, but also a celebrity auction. The lucky winner would receive a dream date night with a very well-known television star.

Everyone was excited with the upcoming gala that was rapidly approaching. The team along with Penelope and Fran were really looking forward to it. The only one with a few reservations was Derek "Baby Boy" Morgan.

"Ohhh, Hot Stuff! How bad could it be? It's for a great cause and everyone will have a blast." Penelope cajoled as she sashayed over to sit on the edge of Derek's desk. She winked at him, grinned and seductively ran her fingers down his well chiseled chest and abs.

"I don't know, Baby Girl! The carnival part will be fine. It's just I am not sure about the assignment I got this year."

He shook his head as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair while he enjoyed the sensuous touch of his Goddess. It was making him tingle all over and was getting him extremely excited.

There had been quite a few changes over the past year within the BAU family. David Rossi and Fran Morgan had met, fallen deeply in love and after a whirlwind romance were married four months ago. It was a beautiful small ceremony in Hawaii, where Dave owned an oceanfront villa with its own private beach. The team along with Derek's sisters were all present for the romantic waterside nuptials. Everyone stayed for a week and then left the newlyweds to enjoy two more weeks of honeymoon bliss.

Things had also changed drastically for Penelope and Derek. Almost nine months ago Penelope had walked in on her boyfriend Sam having sex with a much younger woman. It completely devastated her. She had immediately made a beeline right to her sexy best friend's arms for comfort.

Derek had been there constantly for his Baby Girl, much to the chagrin of his girlfriend Savannah. He and Savannah steadily continued to argue over all the attention that he was bestowing on his best friend. Savannah was always jealous about Derek's relationship with Penelope. She made no bones about it and told him so every chance she got.

Derek had always felt like something was missing from their relationship, as it was. Deep down in his heart and soul he knew he was in love with his Goddess. He tried to fight it for years, but he was utterly losing that battle. The final straw came when Savannah had given him an ultimatum. It was either her or Penelope.

Derek knew he had to follow his heart. He gave the old heave-ho to Savannah and made the decision to be completely honest with the love of his life. After the initial shock of his confession of his true feelings towards his beautiful best friend had sunk in, they decided that they wanted a life together. They both admitted their true feelings for each other. Finally, they were both with the sole owners of their hearts and couldn't be happier.

Here it was very early Saturday morning, the big day had arrived. Everyone had met at Rock Creek Park at 06:00am. It was going to be an extremely long and busy day for everybody. The carnival was to start at 11:00am sharp!

It took all morning to get everything all set and ready to go. Now that everybody was in their perspective places. It was finally show-time!

Dave and Fran were placed in charge of the concession stands and made sure they all ran smoothly. They were also going to be the judges for the pie-eating and hotdog eating contests. Both Fran and Dave had been busy all week cooking and baking.

Spencer had been given the task of performing the magic show and a few more of the children's activities. He had enlisted two of the best assistants he could find. Both Jack and Henry were ecstatic to be helping their Uncle Spence. They were both dressed up to look like mini-magicians.

The all so usual stoic Hotch was assigned to the dunk tank. They all figured that it would be good for him to loosen up and besides he looked great and sexy in his swimming trunks. Beth his girlfriend was asked to draw caricatures for the public and she readily agreed.

JJ and Will were dressed up like clowns and were happily in charge of the rest of the kid-zone activities. They helped to run the coloring wall, making balloon animals, the potato sack and three-legged races. JJ also had a blast while she did face painting for the kids.

Kevin Lynch volunteered to take charge of ride ticket sales and the 50/50 raffle. Jordan Todd from Counter-Terrorism was also drafted to help. She was the ticket taker for the pony rides and the petting zoo. To say the least, she was very unhappy with her assignment. She hated being around all those nasty, smelly and dirty animals. She also in her opinion dreaded being around all those bratty kids.

Section Chief Mateo Cruz was appointed the Master of Ceremonies for the celebrity auction later that night. The surprise guest still had not yet to be announced. It was on a "need-to-know" basis.

Penelope was thrilled with her assignment, she felt right at home in her element trying to seductively entice the men to show off their brawn and bravado with the High Striker, the Strong Man Weightlifting and guessing their ages. She enjoyed trying to use her feminine wiles.

Last, but not least there was Emily and Derek. They were given the undertaking of the infamous Kissing Booth. Emily was excited to have been chosen for this mission. She was looking forward to possibly meeting her future Prince Charming.

On the other hand, Derek was extremely uncomfortable with his role. He was reluctant, because he didn't want to upset his Goddess. They only have been a couple for such a short time. He didn't want to have all these strange and horny women fawning all over him. All he wanted was the love of his life in his arms. He hoped all would go well and just kept in his mind that this was all for charity.

Penelope had sauntered over to see her Hot stuff one more time before the festivities started. She walked over to him, put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace and giggled.

"Hiya, Sugar Shack! Have you been practicing your puckering?"

He kissed the tip of her nose, winked and chuckled. "The only one I want to pucker up with is you, hot mama! Are you sure you don't have a problem with this?"

"Of course I don't, silly man! This is for charity, after all. Just make sure you save some of your studliness for me and don't fall for some worldly hot woman. Okay, my love?"

Derek shook his head and hugged her tighter. "Silly girl, there is no one else for me on this whole planet! You are my one and only, my gorgeous Goddess!"

Penelope pecked his cheek and giggled. "Good answer, my love! Well, I am going to head over to my spot and get ready to lure in my suckers of supposed strength. Now, you behave and don't forget about our rendezvous later at the Tunnel of Love."

He laughed out loud and brought her in for a searing kiss. When they pulled apart gasping for air he rested his forehead on hers.

"You woman, better behave and don't lure too much. You belong to me and only me and don't you forget it! No worries, our date at the Tunnel of Love is set in stone. I love you, Sweetness!"

Penelope giggled. "Sir, yes sir! Oh, don't you worry I could not possibly forget! I am yours and you are all mine, Chocolate Drop. I love you too, Handsome!"

Before she turned to leave, they shared one more hot, steamy and passionate kiss.

Emily yelled out. "Get a room already!"

They broke out of their kiss and looked at Emily. Penelope blushed while they both stuck their tongues out and chuckled. Penelope waved her goodbyes to the two of them and strolled away. Derek couldn't keep his eyes off her as her butt swayed back and forth. Just the thought of her was making him hard.

Spencer's magic shows were a huge hit with the aid of his little helpers. JJ and Will were having the time of their lives with all the little kiddies. Dave and Fran's food and eating contests were all smash hits. Beth was having a blast seeing everyone with joy on their faces.

Kevin was enjoying himself with all the money that was being taken in for the MS Society. The only one that was totally miserable was Jordan. She hated all the kids as well as, the "disgusting" animals around her. The smells and the piles of excrement being left around were all too much for the prima donna as she stepped in it several times. She moaned and whined almost the whole time. Penelope and a few of the others had glanced over several times and couldn't help but break out in hysterics at Jordan's expense.

Hotch even had to admit he was having a great time. He had been dunked numerous times, but he loved that everyone was having the times of their lives.

Emily and Derek were raking in the big bucks. Derek's line was huge and never ending. The crowds took one look at him and bought tickets galore just to have a chance at kissing the ever gorgeous and sexy hunk. Many women had thrown themselves at him while they tried to maul him and he received dozens and dozens of phone numbers. They were all drooling over his hotness and sexiness. He swore that this was the last time he did this. He felt so dirty and used. He had to admit at one time this would have been a dream come true for the womanizer he once was. However, now all he could think about was his beautiful Baby Girl and how lucky he truly was. He had to imagine himself kissing his Goddess and kept reminding himself that this was all for charity.

Emily was having the time of her life, she completely enjoyed all the attention from the many handsome men paying attention to her. She had been slipped numerous numbers, but as of yet still had not found her Prince Charming. She wasn't ready to give up yet though.

Penelope had done quite the job of enticing an extreme amount of men into her clutches. Most of them had failed miserably trying to impress her with their skills or the lack thereof. She giggled inwardly at all the failed attempts.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys here is chapter two of my three-shot. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. Thank you to all that read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story thus far. I hope you enjoyed the good times and laughter so far. The best is yet to come! Well, am off to San Diego for a week to spend some time with a very dear friend and to celebrate my birthday which is today! Lol! See you all upon my return. God Bless!**

 **Also, don't forget to get in your ballots for the awards. You only have two days left, the deadline is Feb. 28** **th** **at 11:59pm. Good luck to all and myself! Lol!**

The day progressed and they had shattered all records from previous years monetarily wise. It was a tremendous success and they hadn't even gotten to the main attraction, the celebrity auction.

During their hour long lunch break Derek and Penelope had a blast. They got to eat some of the delicious food and walked around hand in hand. They got to ride through the romantic Tunnel of Love and make out like a couple of horny teenagers. They also rode the Ferris Wheel, the bumper cars and had the best time flying down the huge slide several times. The best part for Penelope was being held by her sexy hot boyfriend, his arms were circled around her tightly as they flew down. She squealed and laughed as Derek whispered that he loved her all the way down to the bottom.

It was nearly 6:00pm and everyone was a bit weary, but kept on. Penelope and Derek were doing their thang when suddenly who should appear, but Savannah and Sam. They had heard about the extravaganza and they figured they would check it out together. They came there with one thing in their minds. They wanted to cause some trouble between their respective exes.

Savannah jumped for joy and was full of glee when she saw Derek at the kissing booth. She had sauntered over to Kevin and bought as many tickets as she could. She figured what could it hurt. She may be able to make Penelope jealous and have a chance to get back in good graces with Derek.

She eagerly grabbed her tickets from Kevin and practically ran over to get in line to see her ex-boyfriend. When she was near the front of the line after waiting for almost an hour, Derek spotted her. He inwardly groaned and rolled his eyes. He thought to himself, what the hell is she doing here? No way was he going to kiss her. He looked around and beckoned for his relief who just happened to be Chief Cruz. He whispered to him that he needed a break, because his ex was there. Cruz nodded his head in understanding.

When Savannah stepped up for her turn, Derek grinned and announced. "Break time, Chief Cruz can handle you guys for a little while."

All the ladies moaned to express their total disappointment. Savannah stood there with her hands on her hips totally pissed. She couldn't believe he was just going to walk away after she had waited for an hour plus.

Savannah huffed and growled out. "Derek, how dare you walk away from me! Don't you go anywhere. I have been waiting forever for this. You come back here right this instant!"

Derek turned slightly and smirked. "Not on your life, I am headed to see the love of my life! Get lost and take a hike!"

After rubbing it in, he turned around quickly and strolled away with his held high sporting a huge grin.

Savannah kept yelling after him and he just continued towards the woman who truly held his heart.

In the meantime, Sam had found Penelope and had purchased his tickets to try and dazzle her with his supposed prowess.

The man in front of him finally finished his turn. He had failed miserably to reach the bell and to gain the eye of Penelope. All his flirting fell flat and Sam chuckled throughout his total failure.

Penelope noticed that Sam was up next and rolled her eyes. She also took note that he kept leering at her and it was starting to unnerve her a bit. He was the last person she wanted to see or deal with. She steeled herself for the show that she knew Sam was going to put on for her. She just kept reminding herself that it was all for a good cause. She plastered a fake smile on as Sam walked over to take his turn.

As Sam handed over his tickets Penelope said. "Hi Sam, I guess it's your turn."

Sam smirked and licked his lips and stared at her hungrily. "I guess it is Gorgeous, I guess it is."

"Sam, you have no right to call me that anymore we are no longer together! You're a cheater and a liar. Just take your turn, I still have quite a line behind you!"

Sam chuckled as he thought to himself about the fun he was getting ready to have at her expense. He knew he was just starting and the best part of it all was that there was no Derek Morgan around to stop him.

He reached over and slowly ran his fingers down her arm. "What's your rush beautiful? That' s no way to treat a paying customer, now is it? Let's have some fun!"

As he finished his last sentence he winked at her, licked his lips and started to run his fingers down her arm again.

Penelope abruptly pulled her arm away from him and cringed at his touch. "Don't touch me you, you pig! You don't have that right, anymore! You know I am with Derek now. Just take your turn and leave!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, grabbed the mallet and swung it with all his might. He missed the bell by a mile. He tried two more times and miserably failed while Penelope inwardly laughed at his pitiful attempts.

"Sorry Sam, better luck next time. Thanks for your contribution to the charity. Next!"

Same threw the mallet down and walked over to stand right in front of her. Suddenly, he roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"What do you mean better luck next time? You can't just dismiss me like that. I still want us to be together! You deserve to be with me and not that muscle- bound jock. You need a real man!"

Penelope's eyes went wide in fear and disgust. She violently tried to pull away from his grip and screamed.

"Let me go, Sam! I can't stand to have you touch me! I am not your property and I am with a real man! Derek has more love, respect and honor in his little pinky than you have in your whole body. Now, let go and leave me alone!"

Sam was having none of it! Between her attempts to pull away and what she had said just infuriated him more. He took his free hand and forcibly slapped her across her face. It immediately left a red mark on her cheek.

She continued to try to pull away from him and kept screaming and yelling to let her go. During this whole melee, no one had made any attempt to step in and help her.

At the same time this was happening, Derek who had been heading her way heard the commotion and recognized her screams. He began to sprint to her location. When he got to where he could see her, his mind went into overdrive. He couldn't believe his eyes. He saw his Baby Girl struggling and watched as Sam slapped her face. He was out of his mind with worry, anger and hatred. He thought how dare that animal touch her. He was a dead man and Derek would have no trouble killing him for putting his hands on his Goddess.

Derek reached them both and was out of control. He grabbed Sam's hand that was still tightly wrapped around her wrist.

Derek roared out. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Get your disgusting hands off my girl! I will friggin kill you, you bastard!"

Penelope was so happy to see her Noir Hero and began to cry out of frustration and anger.

Sam snarled out with such disdain and venom. "Well, lookey here Gorgeous, your Hot Stuff has yet again appeared out of nowhere. I'm the one she wants Derek, not a shmuck! Now, step off!"

That was it! Derek fell over the ledge and punched Sam in the face. He hit with such force it caused Sam to release his grip on Penelope. As soon as he let go, she took a step back. She continued to sob and began to rub her wrist.

Sam tried to get in some hits to Derek's face and stomach, to no avail. Derek fended off his feeble attempts and continued to pound on Sam's face, stomach and ribs. Derek had him down on the ground and was not letting up.

The team had heard about the brouhaha that was happening and ran over to help their extended family members. Hotch and Rossi were the first ones to arrive and ran over and tried to pull Derek off a now unconscious Sam. They had to stop him before he killed the poor excuse of a man. Once Spencer and Will arrived they were all able to separate the two men.

Rossi screamed out. "Derek he is not worth it, son! He's just not worth it. Go check on Kitten!"

Derek snapped out of his enraged state after hearing that. He had to make sure that his lady love was alright. He frantically looked around and finally spotted her. She was being comforted by JJ, Emily and his mom.

He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms while he continued to shake from the adrenaline rush.

Derek kissed the top of her head and slightly pulled back so they could look at each other. "Oh my god, Baby Girl! Are you okay, mama? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

Penelope looked up at him as she trembled and continued to sob. "Ohhh Hot Stuff I am okay now! I was so scared he wouldn't let go of me. Thank you for being there. How did you know?"

Derek tenderly cupped her face in his hands as he lovingly stroked her cheek where the red mark was prevalent. "I initially didn't know. I was headed here to visit you and I heard you screaming. So, I just ran as fast as I could. I saw him slap you and that he wouldn't let go of you. I am sorry I didn't get here sooner before he hurt you!"

"Awww Baby Boy, it's not your fault. You saved me and I love you, Handsome!"

Derek leaned down and they softly brushed their lips together. "I love you too, Sweetness! So very much now and forever."

As he tried to brush some of her tears away she laid her head down on his chest and continued to sob and tremble. He held her tightly against his body and gently rocked her back and forth.

Derek softly and slowly ran his fingers through her honey-colored curls as he also rubbed his other hand up and down her back to soothe his very upset beautiful angel.

While he continued to calm her down, he explained to the team, his mom and the local officers what he had witnessed. He admitted to his part of what happened.

Before Derek had completed his full statement, Sam became conscious. He was handcuffed and began kicking and screaming as he was being dragged away.

Once Penelope had calmed down she gave her official statement to the police. Her story was backed up by a couple of bystanders that had finally decided to step up after they witnessed the whole ordeal.

After Penelope finished, Derek looked at her beautiful face and frowned. He gently brushed his knuckles over her bruising cheek and looked down and saw the bruising on her wrist, as well.

"Ohhh Goddess, you are already bruising! I am so sorry he hurt you, baby!"

Penelope gazed up at the man who held her heart forever. "Awww Handsome, please don't blame yourself! You didn't do anything wrong. This is all on Sam, he did this."

JJ and Emily walked over and looked at their best friend with sad eyes. JJ wrapped her arm around Penelope. "How ya doing, Garcie?"

"I'm doing better, Gumdrop!"

Emily weakly smiled at her friend. "We're glad you are feeling better. Are you going to be up for the auction or do you want to head home?"

Penelope adamantly shook her head. "Oh no, I am not going anywhere. I am not going to let that animal ruin my fun. I am looking forward to the auction. Actually, I can't wait to see who the surprise star is going to be."

The girls all began to giggle at the thought of hopefully getting to meet the famous secret star.

Fran approached everyone and smiled. "Pen, why don't you come with us and we will all freshen up before the auction. Maybe we can cover up that bruise a little bit."

Penelope smiled. "Sounds like a plan, mom. What do you say ladies, shall we?"

JJ piped in. "Absolutely, I have to get out of this clown get-up and take off all this make-up. I'm itching like crazy!"

Everybody laughed when they all realized they were all still in their get-ups.

"Hot Stuff, us ladies are all going to go and get ready for the auction. You guys should all do the same."

The guys all grinned. Hotch said. "That's a great idea I need to completely dry out."

Spencer chimed in. "I have to change out of my magician's outfit, as well."

Will also spoke up. "Chere, you're right this make-up is driving me crazy, too!"

Derek grinned at his favorite girl and kissed her gently on the lips. "Alright, hot mama you go do your thang! I love you, Princess!"

"I love you too, Angelfish!"

Derek looked at the ladies before they left. "Please take good care of my Goddess!"

Fran smiled and kissed her son on the cheek. "Don't worry Baby Boy we will take good care of your Baby Girl!"

Derek kissed his mother back and grinned. "Thank you Momma! We will see you guys soon."

Before the group went their separate ways, it was decided that they would meet at the auction area in ninety minutes.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

A **/N: I am sorry for the delayed conclusion to this story. I had such a wonderful time in San Diego with ddgorgeous that time just slipped by me. I hope that you enjoy the surprise ending! Hehe! Thanks again to my beta and friend ddgorgeous for her support, help and inspiration. I would also like to take the time to thank Polhop, Jenny Crum, DaisyDay and Pamkins86 for their continuous support, love and friendship. You guys are all the best, I love all of you! Thank all of you that have read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It means a great deal and warms my heart. FYI, I am writing a new story and will start posting it as soon as I can. So, keep your eyes out for it! God Bless!**

 **Now onto the great news that I found out a couple of days ago. Thanks to all of you and your votes in the Profilers Choice Awards, I was bestowed the honor and privilege of being voted Favorite New Author for 2016 and Best Reviewer of 2016. Needless, to say I was blown away! I am humbled by your support and the fact that I won against all those other wonderful authors. I have been on this site for almost two years and have read some wonderfully written stories by great authors and to even be considered for any these categories is a great honor. Wow, I just can't believe it and again thankyou to the wonderful readers for taking the time to vote. I love all you and just can't say enough. Congrats to all the other winners! Great job! Personally, I want to especially send my congratulations to my friends Polhop, Jenny Crum and ddgorgeous on all your well-deserved wins! Yayyy, to everyone! Also, sending out a huge thanks to RogueStorm on all her hard work with awards. We appreciate all you do and all that you have done for our wonderful Criminal Minds fandom! See you guys very, very soon!**

The excitement was building in anticipation of both the auction and the identity of this year's secret superstar guest. The girls were all excited and jabbering a mile a minute when they made it over to the menfolk.

The auction was due to start in thirty minutes. Everyone decided to make their way over to their seats. Finally, the crowd was seated and they waited for the main event to begin. Even Jack and Henry were excited after a day filled with magic as they sat next to their Uncle Spence.

The music began and the spotlights illuminated the area as BAU Section Chief Mateo Cruz took his place at the podium center stage.

The crowd applauded as he readied to speak. "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. My name is Mateo Cruz and I am the Section Chief for the BAU division of the FBI. I will be your Master of Ceremonies for this evening's main event. I would like to welcome you to this year's Charity Auction. I hope everyone had a great day of fun with all the games, rides, animals, the magic show and of course all the delicious and scrumptious food that we had all day. I want to thank all our wonderful volunteers this year for the rousing success that they brought to this year's carnival!"

The whole audience whooped and hollered as they all applauded everyone for a job well done.

Cruz waited until the din had died down and began again. "Alright, now to the most anticipated and exciting part of the day. This year we are auctioning off a date night with a very famous star. This will include a limo driven evening to a well-known restaurant followed by a moonlight evening cruise. This gentleman has quite the following and is known for his television characters. He holds this year's particular charity the American MS Society very near and dear to his heart."

The crowd started to buzz with excitement and became more restless. The music temporarily keyed up again.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment we all have been waiting for! It is my great honor to introduce to you, Mr. Shemar Franklin Moore!"

Shemar walked on stage and the place went wild with applause, cheering, whistling and they gave him a standing ovation. There were many women jumping up and down flailing their arms around unrestrainedly and swooning unabashedly.

As all the women swooned and blew kisses to him, he shook hands with Cruz. Once the crowd finally quieted down Shemar stepped over to the microphone.

Shemar grinned and looked out over the whole audience. "Wow, thank you all for such a wonderful reception. I will keep this short so we can raise some good money for this wonderful charity. This charity has become a big part of my life. As most of you are aware my mom, my partner in crime was diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis years ago and still lives with its consequences every day. There is still no cure for this debilitating disease. Any and all monies raised today will go a long way to help in finding a cure of this disease. So, let's reach down deep and give what you can to this charity. Let's get this party started! Thank you and God bless all of you! Let the best woman win!"

Cruz smiled and clapped as did the rest of the audience. "Thank you Shemar and we will do our best for you and this special charity. Alright, let's get started! We will start the bidding out at one thousand dollars, shall we?"

Much to Derek's surprise, Penelope jumped up and yelled. "One thousand dollars!"

After her bid, Derek sat there chuckled and shook his head at his Baby Girl. She glanced over at him giggled and threw him a kiss.

"Don't worry Hot Stuff, I still love you!"

Derek grinned. "No worries, mama! I love you too, silly girl!"

As the bidding continued, Jordan Todd tried to take over the auction by bidding ten thousand dollars. Much to her chagrin, Fran immediately outbid her with a bid of fifteen thousand dollars.

Time went by and the last bid was by Jordan who bid a whopping thirty-five thousand dollars. The other women of the team had long ago given up bidding and let Fran take the lead. Fran was doing her best to up the ante for the sake of the charity with the blessings of her hubby Dave. Fran made one final bid for forty-five thousand dollars.

The whole crowd sat perfectly still and quiet. They all looked at Jordan with anticipation wondering if she would try and top Fran's huge bid for charity.

Jordan just sat there and scowled at Fran knowing she was just about at her limit. She made up her mind and screeched out her very last bid of fifty thousand dollars and held her breath. The crowd gasped and couldn't believe their ears.

It was bad enough she was around those dirty, smelly animals all day. Jordan got stuck picking up fecal matter all day, much to her dismay. She thought she was much too good to be stuck with such a nasty assignment, it was so much beneath her to do those horrible things. The team had a huge laugh at her expense throughout the day. After her demeaning day, there was no way in hell she was going to lose out to Derek's older married mother. Hmmph, she was not going to give up her chance to seduce Shemar Moore!

Cruz looked around and called out. "Alright folks, the last bid was fifty thousand dollars from our own Jordan Todd from Counter-Terrorism. That's quite generous of you Jordan."

Jordan nodded triumphantly and smirked. She had them now! Victory was within her reach, finally.

"Alright, fifty thousand going once! Fifty thousand going twice and fifty-"

He was suddenly cut off when someone stood up in the audience and shouted out. "One-hundred thousand dollars!"

Everybody gasped and their mouths dropped open in complete shock and awe. Shemar followed the voice and smiled broadly as soon as he saw who it was and winked at her.

Cruz was totally impressed and dumbstruck and bellowed. "Wow! That is some generous and giving bid! Okay then, one-hundred thousand going once, one-hundred thousand going twice and one-hundred thousand going three times. Sold! Sold to the lovely lady in purple! Thank you so much for your wonderful gift. It will go a long way to finding the cure for MS. Everybody give a big hand to our winner! Miss, I need you to make your way to the stage, please!"

There was a huge round of applause by the whole crowd. Everybody was totally thrilled and excited. Well, not everyone! Jordan was furious that she was the big loser again. she grabbed her things and stomped out of the area and disappeared into the woodwork for the rest of the evening.

In the meantime, the winner made her way to the front and walked onto the stage. Cruz walked over to her and shook her hand. She then looked over his shoulder to see Shemar making his way over to her. When he reached her, he pulled her into his arms and gave her a huge hug. They then shared a very public and passionate kiss. The whole group whooped, hollered and the sounds of cat calls could be heard.

Shemar pulled back and winked at the beautiful blond in front of him. 'Thank you, gorgeous! It's about time we got this chance!"

The bubbly and beautiful woman giggled as she had a twinkle in her eyes. "I agree, Handsome! That's why I wasn't about to let this opportunity pass me by. We should have done this a long time ago!"

They hugged again and intertwined their fingers together.

Shemar cleared his throat, smiled broadly and readied to speak. "Well, ladies and gentlemen I am sure most of you know who this lovely lady is that is standing next to me. For those of you that don't please let me introduce to you my best friend and co-star Ms. Kirsten Vangsness! She may have made the winning bid tonight, but I am the winner here! Not only did the MS Society make out very well today because of your generosity, but I am the happiest that I have ever been!"

When he finished speaking he gently squeezed Kirsten's hand and leaned in for a quick kiss on her pouty, full and sultry lips. They pulled apart and both shook hands with Cruz. They waved at the crowd as they made their leave and exited the stage to begin the next new exciting part of their lives.

Cruz grabbed the microphone. "Well, everyone that concludes the festivities for today. Thanks again for all your generosity, time and effort for making this carnival a complete and rousing success.! Enjoy the fireworks on the way out. God bless and drive safely!"

Everybody applauded each other again as the fireworks began to go off in the distance. Derek, Penelope and their extended family said their goodnights and headed to their cars. They were all glad that the carnival was such a success for the MS Society. They were all exhausted from their long tiring day. Although, it definitely was worth it.

Derek and Penelope made their way to the SUV. Derek opened her door and before she could get in, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He looked lovingly into her beautiful face. He brought up one of his hands and gently brushed his fingers over her bruised cheek.

"I love you so much, Baby Girl! I hope you know how important you are to me! You are my life, my best friend and I wouldn't have anything if I didn't have you! I am so sorry that Sam hurt you and that I didn't get there before he attacked you. Please forgive-"

Penelope immediately cut him off by placing a finger on his lips with a tear in her eye. "Awww, Baby Boy stop that! There is nothing to forgive silly man! You did nothing wrong! You got there before he could do more damage. I ended up with a few bruises, but I am fine. After all, I have my favorite Noir Hero by my side, always! I love you too, Hot Stuff! You are my world, the love of my life and we will always have each other! I am not going anywhere, except home with you Chocolate Drop!"

They rested their foreheads together and giggled. He pulled her even closer and they exchanged a very passionate kiss with the fireworks going off behind them.

They pulled apart and grinned. "Let's go home, Goddess!"

"You don't have to tell me twice my Hunk of Sexy Chocolate!"

As she sat down he chuckled and shook his head. "Ok, crazy girl!"

Once she was settled, he closed the door and made his way around to the driver's side and jumped in. They placed their seatbelts on, he started the engine and gently grabbed a hold of her hand.

Derek grinned at his beautiful girlfriend. "Let's get you home and I will tuck you in for the night. Snug as a bug in a rug! By the way, expect breakfast in bed tomorrow morning, my Angel. I love you so much, now and forever Penelope Calliope Garcia!"

Penelope giggled and took her free hand and tenderly brushed his cheek. "Breakfast in bed, huh? You are so good to me my handsome Hot Stuff. I love you too, with every breath I take and every fiber of my being, Derek Michael Morgan!"

They leaned into one another and shared a few more passionate kisses. He put the SUV in gear and pulled away from the carnival of surprises. As they drove off he was certain that he was the luckiest and happiest man alive.

" **The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." -Richard Bach**

 **The End.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and were surprised with the winner of the auction! I thought it would be cute and unexpected. Thank you all for your support and great reviews.**


End file.
